Boy on the Moon
by RoseThorns318
Summary: This story is the backstory of the DreamWorks logo of the boy fishing on the moon. This was just a random thought in my head, so don't judge me too harshly.


_~Boy on the Moon~_

Everyone knows about the face of a man on the moon. For centuries people have looked up to the big silver orb and imagined that man would one day be on the moon. Little did they know that the moon already had an inhabitant. That inhabitant is me, and this is my story.

My name is Iah, and I am the boy on the moon. I've been here for several millennium, but recently I've been known for my role as the DreamWorks logo. How they found out about me, I have no idea. Someone must have believed the stories and myths that surround my existence.

It's true that I do fish sometimes. Yes I fish from earth's waters, in case you're wondering. How? You may ask. Well I guess that's just part of the myth. I am a deity and do have powers. Before you start doubting me, I am a deity. Like all others I was created by the thought of man. I represent people's dreams, goals, and wishes. People dream during the night, hence why I am on the moon. The more people dream, the more power I have.

I know that sounds selfish and snobby, but I don't mean it that way. It's just a fact. I am not worshiped like other gods; my powers come from the subconscious. As to why I fish upon earth's waters, well that's how I collect people's dreams. They float away once that person wakes up, just like a message in a bottle floats to another land.

Throughout history, the biggest dream of man was to one day walk on the moon. Humans have been so curious about space and the universe, but never had a way to leave their planet until recently. I was created from that powerful dream. I could have been tied to earth or resided on earth like other deities, but I chose not to. If my power was born from the moon, that's where I'll stay. I choose to take the form of a young boy because I am male and children always have the most fantastic dreams.

I guess that's why I made into the logo of a company who makes movies for children.

People believed they have seen the face of a man on the moon before. I guess they were just seeing me. That's how the legends began. They used to be passed down orally through generations. When people started writing everything down, there were several different versions of who I was and where I came from. It was exciting to hear and read what people thought of me. Some believed me to be a protector of earth from the rest of the universe. Others believed that I was violent and had the power to send meteoroids crashing through the atmosphere or control water-based natural disasters.

Neither is true of course. I am neither a protector nor destroyer. I just embody the solid form of dreams. I guess if you think about it, my job is kind of pointless. I just sit around fishing for dreams. I don't even make them come true, usually. I have that power, but chose not to use it. What people sometimes want subconsciously, is not what they want when they're awake.

Unless, of course, that person is you. I have been watching you for years. I've seen you grow up and live your life. Well, your childhood anyway. I've taken a liking towards you. Your dreams were always the most entertaining and they were exactly what you want in real life.

You don't have the best life. You come from a poor family and you have a deadbeat job. You love your family but you want to leave and live your own life. Sadly, you can't since your income pays for the food your family eats.

But in your dreams you are a better person. You are rich and can easily support yourself and your family. I've even started to visit you in your dreams. I guess you could say we're friends. You confide in me and tell about life on earth. It's a wonderful feeling to be human, or at least act like one.

Gradually I've been granting your wishes. Small things at first, like being able to buy an extra apple. Eventually I was able to get your mother a job she deserves'; one that can make your lifestyle more comfortable. You thank me in your dreams.

I've started to see less and less of you. I guess you aren't dreaming of me anymore now that your dreams have come true. I should be happy for you, but all I feel is sad.

Years pass and I discover you'd died. It was heartbreaking, even though I hadn't spoken to you in decades. I could barely function. I stopped fishing for dreams. I did nothing but paced around the moon and felt as if nothing mattered.

Then I realized: if I could make other people's dreams come true, could I do the same for myself? I wished for you to be here with me. I closed my eyes and wished and wished and wished.

I opened my eyes and there you were, just over the ridge to my left. You smiled and I ran to you. We were reunited once again. I felt as if being a deity wasn't so bad as long as I had a friend to keep me company.


End file.
